Disney Parks Adventures
is a American animated series created by . This cartoon is based on the Walt Disney World rides. It is being developed by and and aired on Disney Zoog on TBD Synopsis Jiminy Cricket tells six different stories based on the rides from Walt Disney World. ''It's a Small World'' Ten kids from different countries have many adventures around the small world. ''Dinosaur'' A T-rex must stop his enemies and find his path to the misery. ''Haunted Mansion'' Three ghosts have a mansion for supernatural beings, while they outsmart the ghost hunter. ''The Enchanted Tiki Birds'' The antics of a group of birds, who must celebrates their freedom and harmony ''Tomorrowland Masters'' Based on the 2015 film, Frank Walker and Casey Newton are chronicled. ''Brer Rabbit and Friends'' Brer Rabbit have many adventures, while he outsmart Brer Fox and his gang. Characters ''It's a Small World'' * Sakura (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Leila (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Scott (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * The French Twins (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Joseph (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Matrai (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Loughin (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Pancho (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Rufus (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Helga (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Jake (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Roberto (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Boskov (voiced by TBD) - TBD. Dinosaur * Brack Rex (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Ron Velociptor (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Pete Pterodactyl (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Slick Stego (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Tony Triceratops (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * The Master Apatosaurus (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Lord Carnotaurus (voiced by TBD) - TBD. Haunted Mansion *'Ghost Host' (voiced by TBD) - *'Madame Leota' (voiced by TBD) - *'Bride' (voiced by TBD) - *'Hatchbox' (voiced by TBD) - *'The Groundskeeper' (voiced by TBD) - *'The Singing Busts' (voiced by TBD) - *'Gus, Ezra and Phineas' (voiced by TBD, TBD and TBD) - The Enchanted Tiki Birds Tomorrowland Masters * Frank Walker (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Casey Newton (voiced by TBD) - TBD. Brer Rabbit and Friends * Brer Rabbit (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Brer Fox (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Brer Wolf (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Brer Bear (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Brer Crow (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Brer Weasel (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Brer Cat (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Sis Possum (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Mr. Bluebird (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Brer Frog (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Mother Possum (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Mother Rabbit (voiced by TBD) - TBD. Episodes See List of episodes Trivia * Each segment has a theme song that corresponds the intro: ** The main theme for the It's a Small World segment is "It's a Small World". ** The main theme for the'' Dinosaur'' segment is ** The main theme for the Haunted Mansion segment is "Grim Grinning Ghosts" ** The main theme for the The Enchanted Tiki Birds segments is ** The main theme for the Tomorrowland Masters is "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" ** The main theme for the Brer Rabbit and Friends is "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". * Tomorroland Masters is loosely based on the 2015 film. * This is the first time where characters from Song of the South appeared in a TV show since House of Mouse.